<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Adopted Brother by MagnusTesla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650526">The Adopted Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla'>MagnusTesla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asuma Is Iruka's Big Brother, Discord: Umino Hours, Fanart, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Umino Hours Discord Server, Umino Hours Exchange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:53:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart by QuirkRed for The Umino Hours discord server secret santa style exhange.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sarutobi Asuma &amp; Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>New Beginnings - Umino Hours</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Adopted Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecayingLiberty/gifts">DecayingLiberty</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted on behalf of QuirkRed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>What do you think of these two's brotherly relationship?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please come join our <a href="https://discord.gg/6seqEtb">Iruka Discord Server</a> and follow QuirkRed on <a href="https://twitter.com/quirkred">Twitter.</a></p><p>Kudos and comments are <em> super </em> appreciated ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>